


At Last I See the Light

by drhorrible (angelaofthelord)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, akaashi needs glasses, alternative universe, bokuto is the eye doctor, sweet and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaofthelord/pseuds/drhorrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi was not having a good day. He was sitting in the opticians office waiting for this hell to end. Maybe the cute eye doctor with the golden eyes could lift his mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last I See the Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a stupid idea omg. The reason for it is that I was at the opticians earlier this week and the doctor was tilting his head so much I thought oh man this guy looks like an owl. So of course I thought of Bokuto. This is actuallly my first fic I've wrote for this fandom and the first fic I've written in a really long time so I hope I'm not too rusty! Enjoy.

Akaashi Keiji was not having a good day. He was tired, his head was throbbing and on top of that he was sat in between a woman with a screaming child and a man who smelt like he hadn’t had a shower in a fortnight. The waiting room (rather, waiting bench) of the optician’s office where he found himself, Keiji had decided was the seventh circle of hell. He didn’t even want to be here, but after weeks of headaches and tired eyes even he had to admit that it was time to get himself checked out.

 

As he sighed for the third time he found himself watching the various staff. There was the receptionist with the bad roots that seemed just as bored as he did, he was quiet but polite when Keiji had arrived but now he was playing on his phone. There was also the handsome guy flitting around in a lab coat and ridiculously bright purple glasses helping people choose their frames. Why they would hire someone who looked like they should be modelling glasses rather than selling them was beyond him. The guy who was being convinced (forced) into purchasing some designer frames was getting redder and redder as their conversation progressed. Keiji couldn’t work out whether it was due to the incessant flirting or the model’s grating attitude. Then a man with what looked to be terrible bed head came out and took Mr Body Odour for his appointment.

 

Seriously what was with the hair around here?

 

Soon the people watching got boring as well and Keiji had resorted to going over his to do list in his head, and quickly zoned out. He was just thinking about what he was going to cook for dinner when someone calling his name dragged him back to reality.

 

“-shi Keiji?” called a loud voice from the left.

 

Keiji stood up and immediately felt dizzy, when he turned to the source of the voice he felt dizzy all over again but for a completely different reason. The man in front of him was tall and looked quite built but all of Keiji’s attention was drawn to his face. He had the most beautiful and strange gold eyes that Keiji had ever seen and the man’s white hair was was spiked up with what had be an absurd amount of gel. The combination almost made him look like an owl. Recovering quickly Keiji identified himself and followed him. The man seemed to be grinning far too much for someone who spent most of his time looking at eyeballs. It almost seemed like the guy was bouncing as they walked to his office. He was getting tired just looking at the ball of energy he was supposed to entrust his eyesight to. They sat down and the man introduced himself as Doctor Bokuto, and Keiji tried not to smile at the stuffed owls lining the top of the computer.

 

“So what seems to be the problem Akaashi?”

 

“I’ve been getting a lot of headaches and my eyes are always feeling tired”

 

“Well, I’ll try to get to the bottom of the problem, I don’t want you damaging those beautiful eyes.”

 

Akaashi choked slightly and felt his face heating up, but Bokuto carried on talking like he hadn’t said anything out of the ordinary. He tried to focus on what he was saying and not on the man’s gentle smile and wide eyes, and managed to answer all the questions. Before he knew it he had a whirring machine pressed against his face and he was attempting to read letters. Now that it was dark and he didn’t have to see Bokuto’s face, Keiji attempted to gather his thoughts while completing his test. He didn’t understand why he was getting so flustered; Keiji was a man who prided himself on his composure. In fact, many people had commented on his lack of reactions and emotions in the past. There was something about the man with his ridiculous hair and open face that unsettled him in a positive way. Keiji wasn’t used to being out of his comfort zone and the way he felt when Bokuto looked at him was the complete opposite his comfort zone.

 

“Okay, I think we’re done.”

 

Once again the happy voice broke him out of his thoughts. Keiji tried to take a deep breath and regain his composure.

 

“Okay Akaashi it seems like you are short sighted; not heavily so but you’ll still need glasses. You’ll need to wear them when you’re driving or watching television thing like that. Do you work with computers? Anything like that?” Bokuto questioned, tilting his head slightly. It was strange to see a man with such boyish charms talking in such a professional manner.

 

“No, I’m a musician. I play violin in an orchestra.” He answered; Keiji proud of himself for maintaining steady eye contact. Bokuto grinned even wider, if it was possible.

 

“Woah that so cool, I don’t think I’ve met anyone who plays in an orchestra. Actually I don’t think I’ve met anyone who’s been to the see an orchestra. Not that I’m saying its not cool cause it’s really cool oh man I didn’t mean to insult you I must seem like a really uncultured, stupid person-”

 

“Bokuto-san it’s fine. Classical music is not for everyone. I’m not insulted.” Keiji assured, Bokuto seemed to be going into a tailspin and Keiji wasn’t quite sure how to fix it.

 

“Okay good! I’d love to see you play though you’re probably really good right? It’s up to you whether you wear glasses when playing, if you’re straining to see the music you probably should just to be safe.” Apparently Keiji’s words had been enough to perk him up, as he was continuing as if nothing had happened. He wasn’t sure how to handle the sudden shift in mood, but tried to get back on track with the conversation.

 

“You should come sometime.” He answered quietly, trying not to blush.

 

“Really? That’s awesome. You’re so cool Akaashi.” This time he was definitely flushed, and was glad that the lights were still dimmed.

 

“Okay we should get on with the appointment hey? You’re almost done; I just need to check your eye health. I’ll just look into your eyes with this thingy and just look where I tell you to.” Before the words had even left his mouth Bokuto had stood up and turned the lights off. Akaashi didn’t have time to process what was happening and all of a sudden Bokuto’s face was an inch away from his own.

 

Keiji’s breath stuttered and he could feel his face heating up even worse than before. He wasn’t expecting this and he didn’t know how to react, he could feel Bokuto's hot breath on his cheeks and he was thankful that he didn’t have the option to look directly at Bokuto. The man in question was tilting his head rapidly from side to side and up and down as he checked his eyes. If Keiji had thought that Bokuto looked like an owl before, it was nothing compared to the way he looked now. When Keiji did catch his eyes they looked like they were glowing, the light of the small torch he held in his hands bounced off his eyes and Keiji felt like he couldn’t breathe. Bokuto was still murmuring directions, and his soft voice was a drastic change to what he had already gotten used to. The atmosphere had completely changed as well, it was heavy and intimate in a way that it hadn’t been before and Keiji wasn’t sure what to do. His breath was coming heavier and he was trying, and failing, to calm himself. He could feel his body heating up and it was taking every ounce of his self-control to stop himself from squirming in his seat.

 

Finally, finally the examination came to an end and Bokuto backed away and turned the lights back on. Keiji averted his eyes but not before noticing Bokuto’s flushed face. He focused on looking at the owls on the computer until Bokuto released him.

 

“Um okay. Yep your eyes all look fine. What you have to do now is to go back out front and Oikawa – flashy guy with purple glasses, he’ll make himself known – will help you pick out some lenses, fill out some forms and you’re done!” Bokuto finished with a grin, seemingly regaining his composure.

 

“O-Oh so do you not do that stuff?” Keiji asked. He tried to seem casual but he was slightly disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to spend any more time with Bokuto. It seemed that Bokuto felt the same.

 

“Ah unfortunately not. I’ve gotta grab the next appointment. But you’ll look awesome in any glasses I’m sure. You’re like super pretty Akaashi.” He replied happily. Keiji was once again taken aback by Bokuto’s bluntness but smiled slightly and blushed once more.

 

“Is that what you say to all the customers Bokuto-san to get them to buy frames?” Keiji teased gently, happy to get some of his control back. Bokuto frowned slightly and pouted.

 

“No. I’ve never met anyone so pretty. Well except Oikawa but he’s so high maintenance and not my type at all.”

 

Keiji couldn’t really believe all this was coming out of Bokuto’s mouth.

 

“Well. You’re not too bad yourself. Can I go get my frames now?” he asked, needing to get out of that office before he combusted.

 

“Sure!” Bokuto answered, a little too loudly. “Follow me.”

 

As they emerged from the office Keiji was hit by the sounds of the shop, the office had been like their own private bubble and he wasn’t sure he wanted to leave. The receptionist was still on his phone, ignoring the bed hair guy from earlier who was leaning on the desk. Before he could think on that any more, the glasses model from before – Oikawa he realised – appeared in front of them. He looked between the two of them and took in their flushed faces, and his eyebrows immediately rose. Keiji frowned at him.

 

“Okay Akaashi-kun you come with me. We’ll get you sorted out with some beautiful frames for that beautiful face.” His voice was silky smooth and Keiji frowned harder. He didn’t even have to look to know that Bokuto was pouting.

 

“I’d just like some affordable frames that suit my face please.” He replied politely. Oikawa smirked and nodded, gesturing for Akaashi to follow him. Before he left he turned to Bokuto, who was in fact still pouting.

 

“You should definitely come see me play.”

 

And with that he turned to follow Oikawa, so Bokuto could get to his next customer. He forced himself not to look back at see Bokuto's reaction but focus instead on the task at hand. Dealing with the smirking man beside him.

 

“So do you know Kou-chan already? You two looked pretty cosy.” His voice had a teasing edge and Keiji could feel himself getting irritated. Although now he knew Bokuto’s first name, or part of it at least.

 

“No, Oikawa-san. He is just my new eye doctor.”

 

“Mmhmm. Lets get you fixed up with new frames.” He replied as he started pulling frames off the racks. Oikawa chattered on about the glasses, the prices, the styles and the brands but Keiji had already tuned him out. He couldn’t kid himself about the reason why he had invited Bokuto to see him perform; the man was gorgeous and while slightly strange, there was something about him that drew Keiji in. He wondered if he actually would ever see him again. As he sighed Oikawa handed him a pair of frames. He looked in the mirror and tried to pay attention to what the other man was saying.

 

“So do you think your girlfriend will like you with glasses?” he asked innocently. Keiji rolled his eyes at the obvious line of questioning.

 

“I’ve not got a girlfriend.”

 

“Boyfriend?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Are you interested in having a boyfriend?”

 

“I’m not interested in dating you Oikawa-san.” He ignored Oikawa’s shocked gasp and handed him a pair of lenses. “I’ll take these please.”

 

“Okay Akaashi-kun. I’m not asking for me. I’ll have you know I have a date tonight, and if I really put on the charm you’d definitely be interested.” He smugly replied. “Anyway I’m asking for Kou-chan.”

 

He rolled his eyes again and didn’t answer. Oikawa narrowed his eyes but took him to the front desk and didn’t interrogate him any further.

 

“Okay just come back in three days to collect your glasses. Thank you for your business!” Oikawa finished with a blinding grin. With one last look around the place and a small sigh, Keiji left.

 

* * *

 

Three days later Keiji was sitting in the same seat, but he was having a slightly better day. There was no one sitting next to him and he was feeling a lot less tired, there was also the prospect of seeing Bokuto again. Keiji had sworn to himself that if he did see the man again he would ask him out properly and get his number.

 

“Hey hey hey Akaashi!” Bokuto poked his head around the corner and Keiji smiled.

 

“Hello Bokuto-san.”

 

“Come with me Akaashi, and I’ll get you set up with your glasses.” He smiled and disappeared around the corner with Keiji following not far behind.

 

“I thought you didn’t do things like this?” Keiji questioned. This sort of task seemed more like Oikawa’s responsibility.

 

“Well, I knew you were coming in so I wanted to do it.” Bokuto answered, looking shy and blushing slightly. Keiji smiled and didn’t question him further.

 

“I’m just gonna put the glasses on you and check the fit, if that’s okay?”

 

“Go ahead.” As he answered Bokuto leaned forward and brushed Keiji’s curls behind his ears. He could feel his face heating up and he averted his eyes. Bokuto gently placed the frames on Keiji’s face and pulled back to look at him full in the face, with his hands still on either side of Keiji’s face. This time Keiji was looking directly in to Bokuto’s golden eyes, he let out a breath he didn’t realise was holding.

 

“They look great Akaashi.”

 

Bokuto’s thumb was rubbing gently on his cheek and Keiji licked his lips. Before he knew it he was leaning up meet Bokuto’s lips. They kissed slowly and gently; Keiji could feel Bokuto smiling against him. He pulled back and kissed him once more, chastely. Keiji was grinning more than he had in a while.

 

“Do you do that to all your customers Bokuto-san?”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on  
> twitter - @drh0rrible  
> or  
> tumblr - betanoiz.tumblr.com  
> if you want to scream about haikyuu or many other things in fact.


End file.
